Solve for $t$ : $-18 = 5 + t$
Answer: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-18 {- 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ -18 &=& 5 + t \\ \\ {-5} && {-5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -18 {- 5} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -23$